Musical Challenge
by Lilypelt
Summary: Challenge for Mossshine!


A/N: This is a story challenge for Mossshine. I picked the song _Defying Gravity_.

Brightshine had had enough of her old clan life. Everything… the same, always the same. She longed for something… new. She had heard tales of a land past the clans and over the twolegplace into the mountains where the Tribe of Rushing Water lived. That is where she wanted to go. A new place. The fresh mountain air. She just needed someone to go with her.

_Something has changed within me__  
__Something is not the same__  
__I'm through with playing by the rules__  
__Of someone else's game__  
_

And that person was her sister. Fernleaf had always been there by her side. When their mother died, she was there to comfort her. When Brightshine lost her kits in a miscarriage, she consoled her. Now she knew that Fernleaf would stand by here one more time. She had made up her mind to go, so she went to talk to Fernleaf.

_Too late for second-guessing__  
__Too late to go back to sleep__  
__It's time to trust my instincts__  
__Close my eyes: and leap!__  
_

"Fernleaf!" Brightshine called into the Warrior's den.

"You woke me up, Brightshine." An aggravated but friendly purr came from the den.

"This is important."

Fernleaf got up, stretched, and followed Brightshine into the clearing.

"No, somewhere else," Brightshine whispered. "maybe the dirtplace?"

Once they were there, Brightshine told Fernleaf her plans.

"So you want me to go to the mountains with you?" Fernleaf meowed in exasperation.

"Please!" Brightshine pleaded. "I need to get out of here; feel the cool breeze on my fur! I can't be stuck in Thunderclan one more second."

___It's time to try__  
__Defying gravity__  
__I think I'll try__  
__Defying gravity__  
__And you can't pull me down!__  
_

"What do you mean? Isn't your loyalty with the clan?" Fernleaf spat.

"You don't understand! This is my destiny!_  
__Can't I make you understand?__  
__You're having delusions of grandeur_

"Fine then!" Brightshine felt dejected, but determined. "I'll go myself." If Fernleaf wouldn't go, she would have to go on her own.

___I'm through accepting limits__  
__'Cuz someone says they're so__  
__Some things I cannot change__  
__But till I try, I'll never know!__  
_

Brightshine gathered some traveling herbs from the medicine cat. This was it. Time to tell her family goodbye. Her family didn't care, though, Brightshine decided that she was a solitary cat until she reached the Tribe.

_Too long I've been afraid of__  
__Losing love I guess I've lost__  
__Well, if that's love__  
__It comes at much too high a cost!_

As she set out, she took one more look at the camp. It's bramble thickets, wide walls, dusty slope. She would probably never see it again. _The sooner the better,_ she thought, and trudged on.

___I'd sooner buy__  
__Defying gravity__  
__Kiss me goodbye__  
__I'm defying gravity__  
__And you can't pull me down.__  
_

After traveling for a day, Brightshine began to feel lonely. She had never realized that being on her own was this solitary, although that should have been a given. After long thought, she went back to find her sister and plead one more time.

___Unlimited__  
__Together we're unlimited__  
__Together we'll be the greatest team__  
__There's ever been__  
__Dreams, the way we planned 'em__  
__If we work in tandem:__  
__There's no fight we cannot win__  
__Just you and I__  
__Defying gravity__  
__With you and I__  
__Defying gravity__  
__They'll never bring us down!__  
_

"I'm sorry, Brightshine, but I won't come."

"But Fernleaf! Think of all the things we could do, together!"

"I'm sorry, but the answer is no.

_I hope you're happy__  
__Now that you're choosing this__  
__I hope it brings you bliss__  
__I really hope you get it__  
__And you don't live to regret it__  
__I hope you're happy in the end__  
__I hope you're happy, my friend:__  
_

She never needed this clan anyways. Brightshine was moving on to greener pastures. After she trudged on for a couple days, she began to see the mountains. How tall they were! The cats up there must see everything. Almost like they're flying…

___So if you care to find me__  
__Look to the western sky!__  
__As someone told me lately:__  
__"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"__  
__And if I'm flying solo__  
__At least I'm flying free__  
__To those who'd ground me__  
__Take a message back from me__  
__Tell them how I am__  
__Defying gravity__  
__I'm flying high__  
__Defying gravity__  
__And soon I'll match them in renown_

As she reached the Tribe's borders, she halted. A dawn patrol was coming her way.

"Please! Take me in!" She yowled. "I want to join you!"

As she looked across the valley, she could see the lake. It seemed so long ago that she was content living there.

___And nobody in all of Thunderclan__  
__No Warrior that there is or was__  
__Is ever gonna bring me down!_

_A/N Sorry for shortness. R&R!_


End file.
